


it starts with love and it ends with you

by glownary



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love, M/M, Making Out, Stargazing, Suggestive Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28033695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glownary/pseuds/glownary
Summary: The room was silent save for the sound of their breathing—until Kaito's phone buzzed, playing a short tune.
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 74





	it starts with love and it ends with you

Kokichi savored the way Kaito's breath hitched as he left a trail of kisses across his jawline and down his throat. His left hand pushed up the fabric of Kaito's shirt slightly, exposing his bare hip. Kaito threaded his fingers through Kokichi's hair in response, urging him closer. 

The room was silent save for the sound of their breathing—until Kaito's phone buzzed, playing a short tune.

"Ignore them," Kokichi whispered, his lips drifting closer to Kaito's collarbone.

"Mm … 's not a text," Kaito responded. He grabbed the phone off the nightstand with his free hand. Abruptly sitting up and pushing Kokichi up with him, his eyes widened at the sight of the alarm notification. "Fuck, I forgot! There's a meteor shower tonight."

Kokichi shifted back onto his knees, both hands resting on Kaito's thighs. "Like … now? Like right this second?"

"Yeah, c'mon!"

Kaito turned to get up, attempting to extract his legs from around Kokichi. Kokichi sighed and rolled his eyes but moved out of the way regardless. He couldn't be too mad, not when Kaito was practically radiating excitement.

It was late, and the frigid night air blew in the moment Kaito slid the door open, though he barely seemed to notice. Kokichi grabbed a blanket and followed him out onto the balcony, plopping down with the blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He held one arm out to make room for his partner, enveloping both of them in its warmth once Kaito joined him.

It didn't take long for the first meteor to fall, Kaito's eyes lighting up along with the sky. Each meteor left an incandescent streak in its wake, painting the atmosphere with dozens of golden trails. After a few minutes, Kokichi's gaze drifted downwards, lingering on Kaito's features at his side. The ever-present smile, the childlike wonder in his eyes; no matter how many times he observed the stars he never grew tired of them.

As though he could feel that he was being watched, Kaito glanced down at Kokichi, his cheeks tinged with pink. "You're missing them, 'Kichi."

"Mm. No I'm not." Kokichi leaned in closer, oddly warm despite the cool air against his face and his bare knuckles gripping the blanket tighter.

Kaito laughed incredulously, raising an eyebrow at the blatant lie. "Yes you are!"

"No," Kokichi responded with a soft smile, his eyes never leaving Kaito's face; "I'm not."

**Author's Note:**

> hello oumota tag i missed you mwah
> 
> i was overcome w the need to write something tender so please enjoy this mushiness
> 
> title is a lyric from "meteor shower" by cavetown


End file.
